


Adventures in Babysitting with the Justice League

by Mpuppy5885



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Amazons - Freeform, Arrow Family, Babysitting, Batfamily (DCU), Family Fluff, Flash Family, Justice League is Tired, Lantern Corps, Multi, Superfamily (DCU), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: The Justice League is so done with the multiple alien invasions, so who better to deal with it than their kids? Well if the kids are dealing with the alien invasion who will watch the grandkids, well their superpowered, super-rich, and super-tired grandparents of course.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Natasha Irons/Traci Thirteen, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M4R4N14MH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M4R4N14MH/gifts).



> This is a gift for M4R4N14MH who's comment discussion with me led to this fic getting written. Thank you for your help and I hope you like it. <3

Clark let his head fall onto the table, seven… seven alien invasions in less than a week. All he wanted was a break from fighting. Glancing over at his husband he could see the exhaustion in his frame even though Bruce was as standing as watchful as ever. Even Diana the great warrior princess looked down, so when the alarm for an incoming invasion went off she and everyone else groaned.

“Great Hera, there must be something we can do because we can not go out there again and keep our sanity,” Diana cried as she slammed her fist on the table.

Bruce grunted, but pulled out a communicator. “Batman to Oracle come in Oracle,” He grumbled into the device.

“Oracle here, what’s up B?” Babs answered.

“I need you to get the whole clan to the Watchtower for a mission,” Bruce told her.

“Okay. Do you need me up there as well?” Babs asked.

Bruce grunted a confirmation.

“Alright see you soon B,” Babs said before hanging up.

Clark being one of the only people who could read Bruce pulled out his phone.

**Superdad:** Can all of you guys come to the Watchtower? We need you guys for a special mission.

 **Supergirl:** Sure!

 **First Superboy:** i’ll be there but I have to bring Martha

 **First Superboy:** also why does dad use proper grammar in his texts

 **Better Superboy:** because he’s a noob

 **Better Superboy:** also ya i’ll be there

 **Powergirl:** Sure

 **Sunshine:** I’ll be there dad, I can’t wait to help on a mission! 😊

 **Anger Issues:** Jon you can’t be real and sure or what ever

 **Bizarro:** Bizarro be there

 **Steel Lesbian:** Traci and I’ll be there as soon as we’re done with cake testing

 **Firery Anger Issues:** I’ll come with Kon

 **Farmgirl:** Sure uncle clark

 **Not Evil:** Can I bring Thara?

 **Superdad:** Sure Chris. I just need you all up here as soon as possible.

 **NY Powergirl:** Mia and I’ll come, btw her phone died

 **Citygirl:** Sure Dad I’ll be there as soon as I’m done helping Mom

Clark smiled, that took care of his side of the family. He looked at the rest of the league and spoke, “If we need a break why not ask our families/protégés to come in and take care of this attack.”

As soon as he finished there was a race to pull out phones, communicators, or communication devices of any kind to get into contact with anyone else who could take care of this invasion for them.

Twenty minutes later the League smiled as their families started coming through the teleporter. The first ones stumbling their way out were the Outlaws. Jason had Hafsa in his arms and Sasha on his left and X on his right, Roy had Lian on his hip and a hand on Violet’s back, Kory came in with Bizarro, and Artemis of Bana-Mighdall on either side of her.

“Sooo our babysitter canceled last minute so we had to bring the kids with us,” Roy told the group. “Bruce, Clark, Dinah, would you look after them?”

“Hey, why not me?” Oliver cried from his seat. He paused thinking about all the fights he and Roy have had. “Never mind, I answered my own question.”

The teleporter whirled to life and spit out person after person. Dick, Wally, Más, Menos, Nico, Mar’i, Irey, Jai, Jake, Kate, Bette, Jamie, Luke, Jean-Paul, Zatanna, Artemis, Zachary, Khalid, Babs, Nell, Colin, Frankie, Alysia, Helena, Renée, Jay, Timmy, Cass, Stephanie, Timi, Carrie, Tim, Duke, Harper, Cullen, Charlie, Clarie, Tiffany, Lena, Damian, Athanasia, Aion, Maya, Mara, Alina, and Jarro came tumbling out.

A glowing portal began to glow and spit out the superfamily. Kara, Karen, Mia, Tanya, Kon, Martha, Brandon, Conner, Chris, Thara Jon, Laney, Lara, Kathy, Natasha, and Traci stepped out of the portal that Traci had summoned.

Billy smiled as the rest of the family came out of the teleporter, Mary, Pedro, Freddy, Eugene, and Darla looked so excited to be in the famous Watchtower.

“Why did you guys bring the youngsters?” Clark asked the family.

“Weeell, it’s Alfred’s day off and he’s spending it with Julia, Uncle Jim is at work with Maggie, John, and James, Jo had a meeting she had to be at, as did Uncle Lucius and Aunt Tanya, Tam had classes, and Uncle Jacob is at a reunion of army buddies. So there was no one to watch the kids and we had to bring them with us,” Stephaine explained.

“Oh,” Clark replied.

“What is this mission that we just had to be here for?” Jay demanded.

“Wait, hold on. Did you guys adopt more kids or something spooky, because it looks like your pack grew?” Hal exclaimed.

Tim cleared his throat and spoke, “Technically a group of bats is called a colony or in rare occasions a camp, never a pack.”

Everyone turns and stares at Red Robin for a bit before Clark takes back over. “We do have a few more kids, Hal, meet Conner, another clone that Lex had stored away in case Kon’s DNA collapsed and Lara, my daughter with Lois from a different Earth that has gotten stuck here, but we love her anyway.”

“You see when Dickybird left the Team to lead the Teen Titans for a while and when I had just come back, I messed with him by stealing his Red X suit and becoming the second Red X. I had locked the suit away after Talia found me and I became the Red Hood so when I saw it was stolen I was shocked. X here had stolen it and was operating as the third Red X so Roy and I adopted him,” Jason cut in. “So meet X guys.”

“Just X?” Hal asked.

“Just X,” X confirmed.

“And on that note,” Babs began. “Meet my new protégé/daughter Nell Little, I’m training her to be a Batgirl.”

“Hi it’s so nice to meet all of you, I’m a big fan of the Justice League,” Nell chirped. “Especially Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman.”

The League just exchanged looks and sat down to wait for the rest of their families to show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superdad: Clark  
> Supergirl: Kara  
> First Superboy: Kon  
> Better Superboy: Conner  
> Powergirl: Karen  
> Sunshine: Jon  
> Anger Issues: Laney  
> Bizarro: Self-explanatory  
> Steel Lesbian: Natasha  
> Firery Anger Issues: Brandon/Match  
> Farmgirl: Kathy  
> Not Evil: Chris  
> NY Powergirl: Tanya  
> Citygirl: Lara


	2. Just add water, a pinch of lightning, and a dash of Amazons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We just keep adding more people to this madness and I regret nothing. (Lies I regret everything.) Anyway, let's just throw in more characters to add more fun to this story.

The next time that the teleporter whirled to life it was the Flashes and the Amazons that came through. Jesse was the first out and she looked ready to go back in time and stop the Flashes from ever being born.

“I swear to God, Barry I am never babysitting your kids again!” Jesse yells at her honorary cousin. “Your kids are terrors, just like you!”

Jesse has her super suit on but also has two four-year-olds on her hips. Dawn and Don’s green eyes widen as they take in the Watchtower, then their gaze turns to their father and they struggle to get out of Jesse’s hold. She sets them down and they take off, super speeding over to Barry. Owen steered his brothers in as he kept Bart from running all over the tower and Thad from trying to kill someone for being dragged up here. Jenni followed her cousins in and stared at the Heroes gathered around, this was the best day of her life. Wally followed after his family, he was scared as to the reason for being called to the famous Watchtower.

The Amazons were much more controlled, well except for Cassie, Cassie looked ready to bounce off the walls. Donna, Venus, Lyta, and Stevie were all very controlled and graceful taking after their sister/mother.

“Hey Princess, who’s the new girl?” John Stewart asked.

“This John is my newest protégé Venus Prince, she came to Themyscira to learn the ways of the Amazons. She is the daughter of Zeus and therefore my sister,” Diana explained to the group.

“It is very nice to meet you Justice League, Diana speaks very highly of you,” Venus compliments.

“Is this everyone B?” Dick asked his father.

Bruce grunts and all of the kids nod, years of living and working with Bruce had taught them how to understand his different grunts. The rest of the League except Clark and Diana looked confused at the exchange that happened between the Bats.

“Uhh no… we’re still waiting for the rest of the Arrows, Lanterns, Aquafamily, and the rest of the members of the Team,” Dinah told the rest of the people who did not speak Bat.

“Hey Gramps can you give us a tour of the Watchtower while we wait?” Jenni asked Barry.

“Uhh, sure Jenni, I can show you and anyone else who wants a tour around the tower,” Barry replied.

The song _Mother Knows Best_ starts blaring from Kon’s phone. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, it shows that Lex is calling him. Opening his phone he opens his text messages and sends a quick text to his other dad.

 **Favorite Son:** Dad I’m in a meeting so I can only txt, call me l8r

 **Not as Evil anymore Dad:** I understand Conner, however, this is important. I need you to inform your brothers that we have a gala to attend on Saturday and you are all required to be there. Please wear your tuxes and bring your dates, I would also like you to bring Martha as I would like to see my granddaughter.

 **Favorite Son:** Sure dad

 **Not as Evil anymore Dad:** Also, please inform Clark that he and Bruce are going to get an invite, but I will not be doing any interviews with him. Don’t forget. I love you and your brothers, make sure to tell them.

 **Favorite Son:** Ok dad and I luv u too

Kon slipped the phone back into his pocket and bounced Martha a little more. She cooed and reached out to pull his hair.

“Hey Conner and Bran, Dad wants us to be at a gala on Saturday and he says we need to bring a date,” Kon called out to his brothers.

Bran and Conner whipped around to look at Clark confusingly. What gala was Kon talking about, did Bruce decide to throw a random gala out of nowhere? Why didn’t Bruce just tell them?

Kon catching the looks rolled his eyes, “Not Clark, but our other dad. You know, Lex.”

Both boys looked at each other and went, “Aww, that makes a lot more sense than Bruce and Clark throwing a random gala.”

Bruce rubbed his chin, thinking about the idea of throwing a random gala to spite Lex, maybe next time.

Jake, who was sitting in Wally’s arms, began to sniffle and when he sneezed, lasers shot out of his eyes. Everyone ducked or jumped out of the way of the random lasers.

“Oh look Jake is coming into his powers,” Dick cooed. “Have fun watching him B, when Mar’i started to show her powers she almost burned down the house with her lasers.”

Bruce and Clark exchanged looks. “Well I did help raise Jon, Laney, and Chris and they had heat vision as well as cold breath, so we should be fine,” Clark told his husband. Later on, he would come to regret ever saying that they would be fine.

The teleporter whirled to life again and out stepped the Aquafamily, Mera, Kaldur'ahm, Wyynde, Garth, Koryak, La'gaan, Lorena, Dolphin, Jackson, and Artur. Mera smiled and waved at her husband before going back through the teleporter.

“Hey, Arthur why didn’t Mera stay?” Oliver asked.

“Someone has to watch over the Atlantis and because she is going to be traveling to some of the other kingdoms, she’s leaving Artur here with me,” Arthur explained to his friends.

With that, the groups began to intermingle and talk to each other as they waited for the rest of the groups to get here. Only a few more to go and then it was time for this “special mission”.


	3. Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update, not a chapter.

Okay to anyone still following me, guess what I'M NOT DEAD!! But in all honestly trying to balance hybrid school in this Corona filled age is really pushing me to my limits in mental and physical health. I've been doing a lot of playing around, reading up on my DC history, and making characters. I have found some new ships and lost interest in others, so I'm going to be revamping this story. I'll leave the first two chapters up as a... let's call it a history of my writing. I hope you guys understand and I love all of you! <3  
If you want to check out some awesome stories while I do revamps check out these stories->  
[Alina Shelley-Wayne Meets the Batfamily by LollingCat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289605/chapters/61314994)

[Slip and Slide by Living_Free](https://archiveofourown.org/series/925041)

[SuperBatFam by extrastellar](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259030)

**Author's Note:**

> Superdad: Clark  
> Supergirl: Kara  
> First Superboy: Kon  
> Better Superboy: Conner  
> Powergirl: Karen  
> Sunshine: Jon  
> Anger Issues: Laney  
> Bizarro: Self-explanatory  
> Steel Lesbian: Natasha  
> Firery Anger Issues: Brandon/Match  
> Farmgirl: Kathy  
> Not Evil: Chris  
> NY Powergirl: Tanya  
> Citygirl: Lara


End file.
